SS What?
by dbzcore
Summary: Urch is a Saiyan who is a universe jumper. When he died, he was stuck with King Kai. Gaining lots of knowledge and strength, he became a known saiyan to the Universe, except to two particular Saiyans. Let’s just hope he starts no trouble.


"You know I need to go back."

You folded your arms in a huff, glaring daggers at the stout blue Kai in front of you. He was simply gazing at the ground as Bubbles messed with the edges of his gown. "You think I do not know that? I would bring you back, but Goku still has not bothered to ask Shenron to revive me." He grunted, frown rather clear on his face. You laughed at his exasperation, and placed your fist on your knee. "Maybe call him up? Bulma has a tracker, right?" He sighed at your bland assumption.

"It is not that easy. I doubt she would try to find them anyways, and it is not like Vegeta would be of any help." He groaned once more, and stared at you through dark lenses. "Why do you want to visit Earth, anyways? I thought you were a wanderer." You grinned cheekily, rising to your feet. "Yeah, but Earth has some cool things I can get. And, I can get these blobs sliced off for relatively cheap." You pointed at your chest, and King Kai couldn't help but laugh at the rather crude action. "I always forget you want to be a man, sometimes I forget you are not one."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"You act enough like one." He chuckled, and you puffed out your chest in pride. "Good." You grinned, before slapping him on the back. A smug grin wriggled its way onto your face once more. "Just call Goku up."

"I cannot, he is training with Beerus and Whis, remember?" You rolled your eyes at the battle maniacs, but you couldn't blame them for it. If you got the opportunity to train with two gods, you'd take it in a heartbeat. "Bah, lucky bastards." With a grimace, you flopped back onto the grass, body splayed out in exhaustion. Being with King Kai wasn't the most exciting of activities, but it was better than flying between Universes and being bored by their endless similarities. "You got anything I can do?"

"Well, if you want, I can contact Dende and let you into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"I thought ol' Kami was still around?" He frowned at your missing honorifics, and you grinned sheepishly. "Sorry." He let out a sigh, and let his arms fall to his sides. "No, he replaced Kami quite a while back. Do you not pay attention?" You perked up at the referral to the mythical spheres, and let out a chortle. "Man, wish I could get those. Maybe then we could all be back to living." King Kai stared at you pointedly, and smiled. "Let me see if I can perhaps contact Whis. I am quite sure he would not mind having a break from those two." You knew he was referring to Goku and Vegeta, and honestly, you couldn't blame him. You flipped yourself off the ground, and did a few stretches while he tried to contact the Angel of U7.

"Yes, we need one of them for just a moment. We are both rather tired of waiting around to be revived." You heard a haughty laugh from the other side of the call, and stared blankly at the effeminate figure that was posted on the edges of the sky. "Ohh, Whis-sama! Long time, no see." You greeted, placing a hand to your forehead. "Ah, yes, hello, Urch! How are you?"

"Well, I'm dead, again, if that explains anything." You grinned at the laughter on the other side of the line. "But, other than that, pretty okay, you?"

"Plenty fine. Dealing with these Saiyans has proven to be quite a struggle, but thankfully, they have become quite strong!" He laughed some more, gesturing to the fighting taking place behind him. You laughed a bit as well, watching them blur together while in heavy suits. King Kai quickly pushed you to the side, and you let out a huff. "Pardon the intrusion…" He glared, causing you to fold your arms and look away. "But, yes, like I was saying, we need one of them to gather the Dragon Balls to bring us back to life. It would be much appreciated." He asked with a bow. Whis let out a good hearted laugh at his unneeded politeness, and called for the men behind him to get ready to fly. "I can just teleport if he's that impatient!" The squeaky voice behind Whis called, which you immediately recognized as Goku. Funny. "No, no, there's no need for that." Whis smiled, before ending the line with a tap of his staff. King Kai let out an exasperated sigh, before whipping around to chew his accompaniment out. "What are you doing!? Learn some respect!"

"Ahh, but where's the fun in that? You know Whis doesn't just kill random people, and Beerus is too busy suckin' on a pillow to do anything." King Kai quickly slapped you on the back of the head, and you laughed at how physically weak he was. "I think Bubbles can hit harder than you." You joked, before being chased around the planet by the Kai. The entire trip was just laughter, before you heard a noise behind you and blinked away from the banter. You suppressed your ki, and hid behind the nearest rock. It wasn't quite large enough to hide your frame, but Goku was clearly too oblivious to notice. You'd heard enough about how aloof he acts towards everyone from Kai.

"Hey, King Kai!" You realized that Goku and Vegeta were here, and knots made their way into your stomach. That might not end well, especially if you couldn't hide properly from their vision. "Honestly, if you didn't remind me, I would've forgot to revive ya!" He paused, before rubbing the back of his head. "...Again!" King Kai quickly scuttled after him, causing the scene to devolve into something that had happened just moments before. Your tail swished around with undying curiosity, desperately wanting to interact with the last full blooded members of your race, but you knew it could possibly not end well. It seemed Goku's mess of actions finally halted, and you let out a sigh you didn't realize you were holding.

"You there!" You heard a gruff voice, and quickly skittered backwards. Oh no, Vegeta did not need to know of your presence. "This planet is too small for you to hide, reveal yourself!" He demanded, and you knew you would be ash if you didn't follow his orders. "Fine, fine, Prince." He deserved the respect, even if your guys' planet had been blown to smithereens in his early childhood. Good thing you were visiting another at the time Frieza attacked.

You broke away from your disguise of the tree, and dusted off your tights. You looked up, to see Vegeta staring at you in dismay. "What?"

"You're Saiyan?"

"Yeah? What about it?" He scoffed and turned away, before you were tackled by Goku like a puppy. "Woah! Another Saiyan? Are you half human, too?"

"No. I'm full blooded, can't you tell by my tail?" You moved it to exaggerate your statement, causing Goku to gasp. "Woah! Cool!" He grabbed it, causing you to squeak. "Hey, you know better!"

"Why are you dead?" He gestured to the halo atop of your head, and you grumbled. "Don't worry about me, worry about King Kai. All I've heard from him is complaints of you taking too long." You let out a grunt, and shoved Goku off of you as soft as you could.

Sadly, that sent him flying, and he collided with King Kai's house, causing it to break for the umpteenth time. "Oops." You laughed, fiddling with the edges of your gloves. Goku was ecstatic, and quickly flew back over to your lithe form. You grimaced, because you knew exactly what he was about to ask. "No. No sparring until you help me not be a corpse anymore." Goku frowned, but then nodded enthusiastically. "Well, that gives me motivation to get you back to life!"

"Don't forget King Kai and crew, either. I'm done hearing them whine." You snickered at the sounds of exasperation from a distance, and crossed your arms. "I'd come with ya or just do it myself, but uh. Kinda can't." You pointed at your halo, and Goku nodded in agreement. "Yo, Vegeta! Let's head down to Earth for a bit, I wanna spar this guy!" Vegeta scoffed at you once more, but begrudgingly agreed.

Oh boy, what had you gotten yourself into?

You watched boredly as Goku snatched Vegeta's hand and teleported down to Earth, and your folded arms tensed. "You are an idiot." King Kai murmured, causing you to scowl. "It was bound to happen eventually, I'm just surprised they didn't notice my power level."

"That is to be expected, you have been taught to hide it well." You let out a sigh, and let her arms fall to her sides. "Yeah, I guess."

"What do you mean? Have you not been taught properly?"

"Dunno, wish the ol' tutor of mine didn't have to die by my hands." You rolled your eyes, and fell to the ground once more. Your face quickly fell as you reminisced those odd memories, the thought of the blood flooding your rough hands was near nauseating. "The past is in the past. How long you think they'll take?"

"Give them an hour or two. Three, max." He grumbled, before going off about how you were too careless about them. He whispered something about getting no respect around here, and you laughed. Concentrating, you let your mind wander to farther distances. Apparently, Whis had arrived to Earth about 5 minutes ago, and was enjoying a light feast with Bulma. Shrimp Tempura. How delicious.

Even imagining food made your mouth water, and you tried to push those thoughts away quickly. You didn't need food yet, it'd taste better when you weren't a hunk of spiritual flesh. Within seconds, the halo above your head disappeared, and you let out a bark of joy. "Yo, Kai! I'm out!" You called, only to be met with a howl of joy from his side as well. It was also accompanied by delighted buzzes and oo's.

Focusing your vision on Earth, You decided that since Goku and Vegeta knew of your presence, you could appear near Capsule Corp without issue. You closed your eyes and tensed, then vanished within seconds to appear on Earth's warm atmosphere.

This planet was rather beautiful, much more to offer than other more colorful planets. All its pallets seemed to shimmer with uniformity, and it was a quite pleasant change. "Hey, you're back!" Goku called, before waving at you a few yards away. You quickly flew over to the two, noting that Vegeta seemed to be brooding on the roof of one of the housing systems.

"Sup." You grinned, before putting out a hand to shake. Goku quickly took it, and shook it so violently, you were surprised your wrist didn't snap. "Easy there." You barked, before covering up your faux annoyance with a quiet laugh. "So, can we spar now, or…" He asked, eyes glittering with downright excitement.

You stared at the Saiyan with mild contentment, somewhat elated to find another of your race. You had heard a while back that there were two left, but you summed it up to foolish myths and rumors. You closed your eyes and grinned, before suddenly teleporting behind Goku and giving him a clipped chop to the neck. He seemed caught off guard by your dirty trick, but this only caused him to grow more excited.

He swung one of his legs below you, causing you to take advantage of such an old, predictable tactic. You

grabbed his ankles, and swung him at a nearby tree. Gritting your teeth, you were caught off guard by his instant transmission, and got a sharp punch to the back. You hissed in pain, before whipping around with your legs geared to kick. He giggled, and ducked underneath you, pushing himself between your legs and grinning. He quickly flung you to the ground, and you coughed up a small bit of blood. That only invigorated you more, and you flew up to the man in orange. Cracking your knuckles, you channeled your energy to the tips of your fingers, before sending beams of light onto Goku's ankles. You chuckled as you noticed Vegeta stare at you two, and quickly resumed your spar. He was currently trying to get the weights off of his ankles, and you watched him struggle mid air. Sucking in a bit of air, you heard his mumbles, before screaming and sending a large beam of energy your way. You quickly deflected it with relative ease, sending it flying into the atmosphere. "You almost got me! Now, check this." You grinned, tongue poking out from underneath your lips. He stared at you in confusion, before he realized the spheres of blue gathered in your hands. You shouted to power yourself up temporarily, and mentally smirked at how Goku was still trying to remove his restraints. You brought your hands together. "DEMOLITION DARK!" You shrieked, making the ball of energy launch at Goku. You made sure that it wouldn't be lethal, but would guarantee your winning of the simple spar.

Hearing a cough come from the cloud of smoke, you perked up. There was no way he could not be unconscious from that. But, thankfully he was, since you heard faint snores soon after. You grinned with glee, and put your hands to your hips, only to be greeted with a punch to the head.

You flung against one of the chambers, and let out a groan of pain. Kicks flew at you nonstop, and since you were so caught off guard, it was hard to avoid. "You may have defeated Kakarot, but now you will meet your match." Vegeta growled, not pausing his assault in the least. You quickly sped behind him, and grabbed him by the hair, flinging him at the ground and succesfully forming a crater underneath. "Playing dirty, I like it!" You smirked, before floating down to the battered Saiyan. You picked him up by the hair as you crouched next to him. "Chu." You chirped, before dropping him down and floating above the two.

Wow! You honestly didn't expect to stand a chance against these two, especially when you hadn't powered up in the least. They were both laying down, Goku happily passed out since your attack caused extreme fatigue, and Vegeta trying to gather himself to fight back. "Hm..." You hummed, rubbing your index finger and thumb on your chin. Guess this wasn't much of a spar.

You heard clapping in the distance, only to come face to face with Whis. "Bravo, bravo, dear Urch! I see your traveling has proven you to be quite the fighter!" He smiled, eyes happily closed. You grinned in return, and puffed out your chest. "Oh ho ho! It seems you are not quite finished though, are you?" You were confused by his words, until you felt a beam fly through your right thigh. Clenching your teeth, you turned back around, only to find Vegeta seething.

"You know, there are two things in this world I hate the most..." He paused, taking in a breath. You saw his hair starting to flicker, but you were too worried about the blood pouring down your leg to properly take notice. "Kakarot, and losing. So, I'm not going to lose." His hair flashed blue, and only now you realized you couldn't sense his aura.

But that only meant...

Before you could even think of the possibilities, a fist was rammed so hard to your core you were surprised it didn't completely fly through. Saliva flew out of your mouth, and you clutched your stomach to try and ease the pain. Sadly, you were met with punch after punch to your face, causing your eyes to blacken. Damn, that would need some ice.

You decided to stop being some punching bag for the Prince, and quickly vanished into thin air, taking place somewhere far away to catch a breath. Your face was swollen beyond belief from the assault, and blood was still pooling in your mouth from Vegeta's blow to your torso.

"Did he seriously go all god on me? I'm not even powered up." You groaned, staring through blurred vision at the sky above. Birds flew by uninterupted, and you somewhat admired their peace. You could hear the explosions and screams in the distance from Vegeta, but were too out of it to notice.

"You know you can't hide forever. Shall I calm him and declare lunch?" Whis stared, normally happy face seeming disappointed. He knew your strength, and recognized how you'd held back, even when you were being pummeled like a ragdoll. You nodded, and Whis let out a sigh before vanishing once more. Being relieved was an understatement by the absence of sounds behind you, but the approaching energy made you begrudgingly get to your feet.

Vegeta rested his feet slowly onto the grass, and coldly stared at you. It was a few moments of a faux staring contest, but eventually he looked away, eyes closed and mouth drawn up into a grin. "I know you held back." He stared at you, cockiness clear in his eyes. "But, I am not one to take mercy." You glared at him at his words, trying to interpret what exactly he meant. Was he gonna kill you? Well, you weren't going to let that happen anytime soon. "Question." You paused, folding your arms. "Why'd you go blue? I didn't hit you that bad, did I?"

He simply glared at you, smug smile now slipping off of his face. "I just wanted to win." Vegeta scoffed, before all too suddenly flying away into the air. You let out a sigh, not even wanting to really be here anymore. Sure, you wanted some stuff, but these other Saiyan's were rather stressful.

"He is quite the handful, isn't he?" You looked over to see Whis perched beside you. "Nothing like his rival, Son Goku. I admire the two and their clashing personalities." You barked out a laugh, and smiled at him. "I've heard stories about them, so meeting them in person is rather jolting." You admitted, scratching the side of your head with a finger. "But, they're cool. Nice folk, even Vegeta." Your eyes softened unnoticeably, and Whis let out a laugh. "Perhaps you should come train with us, sometime?"

"Wouldn't that agitate Beerus? I wouldn't want three saiyans on my planet, to be fair." Whis grinned, tapping his staff to the ground below him. "You should know how much I love to push him." Giving a laugh, you ushered for Whis to transport back to lunch. "If you'd like to come along, I'll be here a few days from now in The Cube." He grinned, before bursting into light and flying through the sky.

You'd be lying if you said you weren't elated to be given the offer to train with the Angel of your Universe, and the thought of getting even stronger caused your blood to rush. Also, training with the last full blooded saiyans left? Hell yeah.

Well, Cabba exists but he's from a different universe, doesn't count.

You let out a belly laugh at your silly remark. What a mindless thought. Cabba was a good boy, but you were not looking to play with weak Saiyans anytime soon. He had pride, but he only just got to power up.

"Hey, can you go Super Saiyan like me and Geets?" You were startled out of your thoughts, and looked at the man in front of you. A smile rested on your face as you realized Goku finally awoke from his nap. "I dunno what that is."

"Oh! It's like... Your hair goes all blonde an' stuff." He demonstrated by quickly switching into the form he was describing. You stared in fascination, not ever seeing someone power up so easily in front of you. "Woah." You whispered in awe, staring at Goku swarming with golden light. It was honestly kind of pretty!

"It seems the only way to provoke this form is anger though... I dunno how I could trigger it with you." It took a lot to make you angry, so you didn't know if that would end all too well. And, when you were angry, you were not known to restrain yourself from utter destruction.

Essentially, you gave Champa and Beerus a run for their money. Hehe, run. Something Champa should try someday.

"Well, I did wanna say something." You smiled gently, putting your hands back on your hips. "I didn't mean to knock ya out, but I don't think you can get mad at me for a good nap." Goku laughed at your banter, and you joined in. "Wait, where's Geets?"

"Vegeta? He flew off in a huff." Goku frowned, and folded his arms. "He needs to relax, take a chill pill." You stared at him with perceptive eyes, taking in every feature. He lazily had his power level visible, sure, it wasn't to its full potential, but it was out there. Your master had taught you to disguise it from a young age, and your tail swished back and forth with your emotions only being described of as thoughtful. "Where's your tail?" You asked, squinting at the man's seemingly blank lower back, your eyebrows furrowed in light confusion. "Had it cut off in my teens, couldn't have me goin' all monkey every month." He laughed, causing you to fall into a daze. He couldn't control that? Maybe that was because of his young age. You took pride in your tail, it being rather showing of your race. Even if being a Saiyan meant having a target painted on your forehead, it still showed how loyal upu were to your blood. You barked out a laugh, and flopped down onto the ground. "It's weird, you guys've grown so soft, yet, you're still impossibly strong." It was more talking out loud, but you figured Goku wouldn't mind knowing your current thoughts.

He stared at you in mild confusion, and you let out a sigh. Sure, Goku was a stellar fighter, but he was lacking quite heavy in the brains apartment. "I mean, you married human women, and even bore a child with them. I thought I'd be the one to continue the line."

"Whaddya mean?" You tensed as you realized what you said, and quickly fanned yourself as you looked away. "I'm, uh, biologically female. I aspire to be a guy, though." Staring intensely at the ground, you tried to calm the embarassment that flooded your mind. It was good to put it out there, since Goku would be the most oblivious to it all, most likely. "Back when our planet was still together, I was always underestimated for being a chick. And the constant groping… Gets tiring, so I started acting as a guy." You let out yet another sigh. "Too bad by then everyone was dead." Goku stared at you blankly, and you shifted under his eyes.

"So, what you're saying, is that you're a girl, but want to be a guy?"

"Yeah, basically." You were uncomfortable really telling anyone this. Only King Kai really knew. "That's cool! Well, it's cool to know another Saiyan." Somewhat surprised by his acceptance, you quickly reminded yourself that Goku's mind was quite childlike. Of course he would accept it. But, even though, you were appreciative of his optimism towards such an odd topic. "Anyways. Rumor has it that you guys have a gravity altering chamber here, is it true?" Goku frowned, and hesitantly nodded his head. "Yeah, but I barely use it. When Vegeta isn't with Whis and I, he's always holed up in there."

"Doesn't he have a family to take care of?"

"Yeah, but he's too busy trying to outdo me in strength." The frown that spread onto your face was contagious, since Goku frowned as well. "I can't say anything, though. I love my kids to death, but I'm barely around." It was odd to see Goku like this, especially since he always put on this playful attitude of knowing nothing. Seems he realizes more than he lets on.

"Hey, how about we go pig out with Bulma? Whis is here, so he could eat with us." You nodded slowly, before pushing yourself off of the ground.

This was all unknown territory to you, so even Earth was really odd. Goku lead you to one of the houses that apparently Bulma and Whis were located in, and you walked in somewhat lost. "Shoes off, please!" Spooked by the sudden command, you slipped your boots off your feet, and placed them near the door. Everywhere had different customs and mannerisms, so it was only natural for you to be affiliated with house rules.

You staggered into the kitchen, or at least that's what you think they're called, and noticed Bulma heating up some water. "So nice of you to join us! What is your name, dearie?" She chirped, turning to your form with a matronly presence. She was quite nice, but you were still weary towards people you weren't familiar with. Thankfully, she was human, so there wasn't too much fear to plague you. "A-Ah, yes, my apologies. I'm Urch, it's quite nice to meet you." You held out a hand, this being a common introduction sequence for you. Even if you were a commonly casual man, you still knew how to introduce yourself in a formal manner. "Gosh, a Saiyan with manners? Wish you would've came around earlier." She laughed, and you nervously laughed along. What did that mean? Wasn't it just common courtesy? Maybe you weren't supposed to have them. You were absolutely clueless to this entire situation.

"I'm Bulma, as you probably know. Have you come for lunch?" You hesitantly nodded, hoping you weren't wearing down your welcome. Why were you so nervous around this woman? "Alrighty! I'll prepare 30 cups, then." ...30? What's that? She noticed your confusion. "Oh, not familiar with the numeric system?" She was speaking gibberish to you. "Makes sense, you've never visited Earth before, have you?" You shook your head. "I'll have to teach you, sometime."

"Bulma, will you stop flirting with the monkey and get back to cooking?" Bulma snapped her attention to the gruff man in the door frame, and you frowned. That was impolite, especially to such a lady as herself. "Vegeta! Be nice to our guest, least he has something you don't!"

"What, tits?" You violently flushed, and slapped your hands over your chest. Rude. "No, idiot! Manners! Now go sit down and wait like a proper man!" She ordered, and you watched as Vegeta's normally stoic demeanor crumbled, and he walked into the dining room without another word.

You suddenly felt rather uncomfortable in this household. Just as you were about to dart, Bulma placed a hand on your shoulder. "Ignore him, he's just in a bad mood because he's not getting the attention he thinks he deserves." You gulped down your retort, and nodded. A childish voice that wasn't Goku snapped you out of your nervousness, and you heard 'Dad!' in the other room. The smile that bloomed on your face could have lit up the darkest of caves. So, Vegeta really does have a son. You didn't take Goku to be a liar, but it was nice to have actual confirmation.

Bulma chattered mindlessly to you, and you told her some silly stories you could think of. She was quite the nice woman, and it was pleasant to have a non battle obsessed person to just chat with. She ushered you close, and you leaned in. "Don't tell anyone, but I'm pregnant." She grinned devilishly, and you gasped in surprise. What a revelation! "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl, yet?"

"No, I'm not quite that far, but I hope it's a girl. I've always wanted a daughter." She laughed, and the two of you were interupted by the large kettle on the stove screaming to alarm it was done. You watched curiously as she poured the boiling water into various cups, and quickly declared lunch as served.

Seeing two saiyans, a half saiyan, and an angel rush into the kitchen was terrifying. They were all fighting over who gets the most, finally giving the majority to Vegeta and his son, who you still didn't know the name of, because it's they're house. Whis only took a cup, which you were quite shocked by, and Goku took a few more. You were delivered a small amount, but more than enough to satiate your hunger. Bulma took the same as Whis, and you all gathered at the table.

"You're all such animals!" She barked, and you let out a quiet laugh at her remark. The only one eating like a normal person was Whis, but he was moaning with every bite, so you doubt he could properly fit into the description of 'normal'.

You were handed a fork, and you poked at the soupy substance. There were thin noodles littered throughout the container, and you near sparkled at one of your favorite foods being present. "Ohh, I love noodles!" You squealed, before digging in quickly to your meal. You weren't as ill-mannered as the men across the table from you, but you still ate somewhat messily. Bulma seemed rather happy that everyone was enjoying the simple food she had prepared, and the smile on her face only proved this observation more.

"Well, I am quite satisfied! Thank you, as always, Bulma." Whis hummed, dabbing his lips with a cloth. "Of course! You are welcome anytime, friend." It was funny to see Whis bond with such weak people, but it made sense, he wasn't aggressive like his student. His staff was summoned out of nowhere, per usual, and he tapped it on the floor, creating a large portal.

"Shall we go, boys? I'm sure it is time for us to get back to our training session, no?" Goku blasted out of his seat, flinging unfinished broth all over the table. You squinted as the hot liquid scalded your face, and then sneezed as some of it leaked into your nose. God, that's gross. Vegeta finished his last bowl, and quickly joined Whis at his side.

"Urch, are you planning to come as well?" Bulma sighed as she tried to clean up the mess, and Trunks was long gone. You looked to Bulma hesitantly, and her glare told you that she didn't want to be left alone, but she was practically used to it at this point.

Letting out a sigh, you stepped into the portal, a silent answer giving Whis the satisfaction he had been waiting for.


End file.
